Many glass, paper, cloth, and metal waste materials can be recycled for reuse. For both ecological and economical reasons, the separate collection of these recyclable (or reclaimable) materials is becoming more and more widespread.
Multiple chamber waste collection systems for use in collecting different types of recyclable waste materials are known. Typically, one or more interior partitions are used to form compartments within an interior waste storage area for receiving and segregating the different types of materials. In some arrangements, the partitions can be moved to adjust the size of the compartments. Movement of these partitions is accomplished manually or by the use of external equipment, such as a crane. The movement of the partitions therefore tends to be cumbersome and time consuming. It typically involves more than a single operator and cannot be easily accomplished at a curb-side location.
There is thus a demand for improved, less labor intensive systems for the collection and segregation of different recyclable waste materials.